The Bonehunters/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in The Bonehunters in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. (This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes to be added.) A * Able, 14th Army * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste Edur * Ampelas, an Eleint * Andarist, Tiste Andii aka 'High King of Bluerose', brother to Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomander Rake, aka the 'Black-Winged Lord', leader of the Tiste Andii * Antsy, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Apsalar, an assassin * Apt, a demon of Shadow * Ardata, named 'Queen of Witches' and 'Queen of Spiders', she appeares in a Mappo Runt vision of the Dolmens of Tien on Jacuruku (set shortly after the Fall of the Crippled God) * Artara, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Avower, a retired torturer of Ugarat B * Balgrid, 14th Army * Balm, Sergeant, 14th Army * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek * Baran, Hound of Shadow * Barathol Mekhar, a blacksmith * Bell, 14th Army * Bellig Harn, 14th Army * Bent, a Wicken cattle-dog, 14th Army * Blend, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Blind, Hound of Shadow * Blistig, Fist, Malazan division commander * Bluepearl, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Boatfinder, Leader of an Anibar tribe, guide of Karsa Orlong and Samar Dev * Borduke, Sergeant, 14th Army * Bottle, 14th Army * Bowl, 14th Army * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, 14th Army * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool, Twin to Touchy * Bridthok, priest of Poliel and scholar of Realms * Brokeface, leader of the plague survivors of Poliel in G'danisban * Bult, a Wickan ghost * Burnt, 14th Army C * Chaur, a villager * Coll, Councilman in Darujhistan who Cutter wants Scillara to someday meet * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Second in Command to Leoman of the Flails of the rebellion * Cord, Sergeant, 14th Army * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, also known as The Rope * Crippled God, King of High House of Chains * Crump, 14th Army, aka Jamber Bole * Curdle, a spirit * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Cuttle, 14th Army D * Darpareth Vayd, Trade Mistress, Trygalle Trade Guild * Deadsmell, Corporal, 14th Army * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal of the First Empire * Dujek Onearm, Commander of Onearm's Host * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard E * Ebron, 14th Army * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Eloth, an Eleint * Ephras, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Eres'al, a progenitor spirit who haunts Bottle F * Faradan Sort, Captain, 14th Army, originally from Korelri * Fear Sengar, Tiste Edur warrior, brother to Rhulad Sengar * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Fenar, a villager * Fiddler/Strings, Sergeant, 14th Army * Filiad, a villager * Flashwit, 14th Army * Foreigner, a frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn in Malaz City * Futhgar, a Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt, 14th Army * Ganath, a Jaghut * Ganoes Stabro Paran, Malazan Captain, Master of the Deck of Dragons * Gear, Hound of Shadow * Gesler, Sergeant, 14th Army * Greyfrog, a demon * Grey Goddess, aka Poliel * Guano, 14th Army * Grub, a foundling * Gumble, critic of the artist Ormulogun * Gupp, 14th Army H * Hanfeno, 14th Army * Hannan Mosag, Tiste Edur mage, once known as the Warlock King * ''Hanno, 14th Army * Hanradi Khalag, Tiste Edur Preda, recruiter of champion warriors to duel with Rhulad Sengar * Harbyn, Corporal, 14th Army * Havok, a Jhag horse, ridden by Karsa Orlong * Hayrith, a villager * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Hedge, a Bridgeburner spirit * Hellian, a sergeant in the city of Kartool * Hubb, Corporal, 14th Army * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host I * Ibb, 14th Army * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Icarium, a Jhag * Inashan, Captain of the Ugarat City Guards * Ipshank, infamous healer (referred to only)The Bonehunters, Chapter 20 * Iron Prophet, aka "King" Iskar Jarak, a Mezla revered by the Anibar tribe * Iskaral Pust, a High Priest of Shadow J * Jessa and Jessa, two village women * Jhelim, a villager * Joyful Union, champion scorpion, 14th Army * Jump, 14th Army K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Kalse, an Eleint * Karpolan Demesand, Merchant-Mage, Trygalle Trade Guild * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * Keneb, Fist, Malazan division commander * Kindly, Captain, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * Koryk, 14th Army * Kruppe, mastermind of Darujhistan, (in Ganoes Stabro Paran flashback) * Kulat, a villager L * Laseen, Empress of the Malazan Empire * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Limp, 14th Army * Lobe, 14th Army * L'oric, a High Mage of the rebellion * Lostara Yil, aide to the Claw Pearl * Lutes, 14th Army M * Madan'tul Rada, Lieutenant, 14th Army * Mallet, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Manask, companion of Ipshank (referred to only) * Mappo Runt, a Trell and long-time companion to Icarium * Masan Gilani, 14th Army * Maybe, 14th Army * Mayfly, 14th Army * Mebra, a spy master in Seven Cities * Minala, commander of the Company of Shadow * Moak, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mogora, a D'ivers, associated with Ardata by Cotillion * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass bonecaster * Mosel, Sergeant, 14th Army * Mother of Nil and Nether, a Wickan ghost * Mother Dark, an Elder Goddess * Mud, 14th Army * Mule, mule ridden by Iskaral Pust * Murillio, courtier in Darujhistan who Cutter wants Scillara to someday meet N * Naval D'natha, a young girl in G'danisban, possessed by Soliel * Nefarias Bredd * Nether, a Wickan witch with the Malazan Army * Nil, a Wickan warlock with the Malazan Army * Nisstar, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Nok, Admiral of the Imperial Fleet * Noto Boil, company cutter (healer) in Onearm's Host * Nulliss, a villager O * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Ormulogun, an artist P * Panek, member of Minala's Company of Shadow, calls Cotillion 'Uncle' * Pearl, a Claw, travelling with the 14th Army * Pella, 14th Army * Picker, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Poliel, Goddess of Pestilence and Disease, sister of Soliel * Pores, Lieutenant, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army Q * Queen of Dreams, aka T'riss * Quick Ben, High Mage in the Fourteenth Army R * Ramp, 14th Army * Rat, rodent 'scout' of Bottle, nicknamed "Y'Ghatan" * Reem, Corporal, 14th Army * Rhulad Sengar, Tiste Edur emperor of Letherii Empire * Roach, Hengese lapdog, 14th Army * Robello, 14th Army * Rood, Hound of Shadow * Rove, 14th Army * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, 14th Army * Rythe Bude, a Fist in Onearm's Host, originally from Shal-Morzinn S * Saltlick, 14th Army * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Sands, 14th Army * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock * Scabandari Bloodeye, Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint * Scant, 14th Army * Scillara, refugee from Raraku * Sedara Orr, Client, Trygalle Trade Guild * Senny, 14th Army * Septhune Anabhin, Priest of Poliel * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow * Shan, Hound of Shadow * Shard, Corporal, 14th Army, brother of Sinn * Shortnose, 14th Army * Silchas Ruin, Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, brother to Anomander Rake and Andarist * 'Sinn, 14th Army * '''Smiles, 14th Army * Spindle, ex Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Sobelone, Sergeant, 14th Army * Soldier of High House Death * Soliel, Goddess of Health, sister of Poliel * Sorrit, an Eleint * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Sribin, Priest of Poliel, spy for Mebra * Stacker, Corporal, 14th Army * Stebar, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Stonefinder, Anibar tribesman, kin of Boatfinder * Stormy, Corporal, 14th Army * Storuk, a villager * Stuk, a villager * Sweetcreek, a Captain in Onearm's Host T * Taffo, 14th Army * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Tak, an armourer in Malaz CityThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22 ♦ * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the Nameless Ones * Tarr, Corporal, 14th Army * Tavore, Adjunct, commander of the Fourteenth Army * Tavos Pond, 14th Army * Taxilian, an interpreter * Tayschrenn, Malazan High Mage * Telorast, a spirit * Temper, Malazan veteran, frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn in Malaz City * Temul, Fist, Malazan division commander * Tene Baralta, Fist, Malazan division commander * The Three, immortal tyrants of Shal-Morzinn * Thikburd, 14th Army * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, 14th Army * Throatslitter, 14th Army * Thyrss, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Toles, 14th Army * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur Preda, father of Rhulad Sengar * Topper, assassin, commander of the Claw * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool, Twin to Brethless * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur warrior, brother of Rhulad Sengar * Truth, 14th Army * Trynigarr, warleader of the Trell against the Nemil, (in Mappo Runt flashback) * Tugg, Sergeant, 14th Army * Tulip, Corporal, 14th Army U * The Unbound, seven T'lan Imass of High House Chains * Urb, a city guard in Kartool * Urdan, a villager * Urko Crust, member of the Old Guard * Uru Hela, 14th Army, originally from Korelri V * Varat Taun, captain under command of Twilight (Yan Tovis) W * Widdershins, 14th Army X-Y-Z * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda, commander of Letherii forces * Yorad, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:The Bonehunters